


Fallen knight

by LovelyDollParis



Category: Fire Emblem
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDollParis/pseuds/LovelyDollParis
Summary: Gwendolyn's liege comes to her when she's near death.





	

As you lay in the fallen leaves, hands on the large spear wound in your side, listening to the sounds of metal clangs and screams of pain in the distance, there are no thoughts going through your mind. You obediently accept your death in battle and hope you were of use. Before you can quietly pass away, the sound of leaves russeling and something dragging along the ground grab your attention. You try to ignore it until you hear a familiar voice sighing in pain. Looking up, Lady Lilina, your liege, can be seen with an arrow in her ankle, limping her way through the forest, hanging on to tree branches to help support her. As much as the sight of her like this disturbs you, there is nothing you could do for her with your rapidly decreasing ability to move and your lack of knowledge when it comes to treating wounds. All you can do is lie back down and since seeing you like this would deeply upset this young woman who cared about you much more than a liege ought to care about her knight, you remain as quiet as possible and pray she doesn't notice you..........It doesn't work.

You hear the russeling of leaves and Lilina's breathing get louder until she stops a few feet from you and begins weeping. You sit up as best you can and shush her before she can even attempt to say anything through her tears. She falls on her knees and crawls over to you as fast as she can and you meet her embrace.

"Try to calm yourself lady Lilina. You don't want to attract attention to yourself in such a vulnerable state," you try to explain as she cries into you shoulder as best she can with your clunky armor in her way.

"It is an honor for me to die here in service to you, my lady. Please don't cry for me."

"No Gwendy, you can't and won't die here! There is so much more you will do."

Given her devastation over your grievous wound and certain death, you decide to let her strange nickname for you slide and not to correct her about your odds of survival. As you try to think of a way to comfort her, a trumpet sounds followed by numerous cheers of victory. The little Lycian army didn't carry a trumpet and there were many more voices cheering than the soldiers lord Roy had amassed could produce. You both clearly recognized your defeat. Hopefully Roy and the others were able to retreat but now there was the concern of how Lilina would receive medical help and get to safety.

"Lady Lilina, you must go now. Try to find help and safety."

"I won't leave you. We'll both get away and get better."

"How? Do you plan to carry me? You couldn't budge me even in good health. Please lady Lilina, be realistic. You can't do anything for me."

"I can die with you."

"I'm merely a knight. You have many more in your service. You need to be safe and lead the house of Ostia."

"No one is merely anything! Especially not you, Gwendolyn. Your so strong and determined and courageous and dedicated and kind and... I love you. With all my heart."

"My lady, how many times must I tell you? You can't be in love with a vassal. It's improper for someone of your status."

"I am and nothing can change that. Ignore our standings, ignore our situations, before we may die tell me, do you love me too?"

"..."

Before you respond, you hear a horse approach. You turn to see Sue, a member of Roy's army and your brother, Bors. 

"My lady! Sister! We must retreat quickly. Here."

Bors puts Lilina on Sue's horse and carries you himself. You all go to a quickly improvised camp and find most of the army is still alive, even if a bit worse for wear.

You receive treatment and therapy but are never able to return to knighthood. You are still remembered by many as a great and inspiring knight but it hurts to not be a knight while still breathing. Though, however disappointing not being a knight is, being the new lady of house Ostia with your love, Lilina, makes up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I call her Gwendy.


End file.
